Jin Terumi
Jin Terumi '(輝美人 ''Terumi Jin ) is currently a shinigami situated in the human world, with a very well established business that has flourished across the entire of japan and beyond. He is also a part-time 'hollow hunter' and when major threats come to Karakura Town, he is sometimes indirectly seen taking care of potentially threatening enemies which usually become a reason why wars that take place in Karakura Town are able to be won. Currently a tutor to Ryuuko Kagami and Azayaka Kagami on how to control their fullbring, and a guide to Miya Tsuchimikado, who is currently in charge of watching the former two Fullbringers. Although possessing no interest in the topic at first, and was forced to by the Gotei 13, he eventually gains a bond towards these students of his, and is willing to protect them with his own life. Personality Jin is an unusual individual for his social status considering his upbringing and the like. His goals, values and beliefs and his overall general attitude is distinct and completely abnormal for someone of his class or any high class individual so-to-speak. He is one who has gained all that he desired, and yet is not satisfied with it. Having been brought up in an environment in where one with power in all forms is superior, Jin has striven to attain absolute power in all forms possible, leaving behind any and all companions in the making. He merely uses what resources come to him, and abandon them the moment they are unable to used any longer. Jin is a soft-spoken individual who bears no hint of malice or arrogance in his words, and smiles softly at anybody he meets. Even those who possess immense perception find that there is no ulterior motive behind this personality of his, and that he is a genuinely kind man, which is noted to be a "rarity in the world of malice". He refers to everybody he meets with proper honorifics, and even those who are younger and "lesser" than him in status are still treated with the proper respect. He commonly refers to his more closer acquaintances with the term, "old friend". Jin is not one who meets the eye however, as concealed beneath a calm and kind exterior is a conflicted and saddened man, who has seen the significance of emotions and bonds in the real world and how the world revolves solely around power. The unusual circumstances that he went through to become the man he was today are the reason for his attitudes. Jin has discarded virtually all form of "shallow emotion", and does not react to things that ordinary individuals seem to exaggerate. It is rather unnecessary to attempt and actually understand Jin, for trying to do so will merely cause you to open up more questions. The drive behind his actions and goal in the end are a mystery to the general public, and he will not dare to talk about what he wishes. Jin's secretive nature even makes his clan members steer away from him, not wishing to incur a possible calamity. Even in the face of accusations and insults, jin remains with a witty and calm comeback, he doesn't reply with insults, but solid truth, though it is debatable if Jin is truly an honest person as the deeds he has committed during his life remain in speculation. Finally; Jin is no passionate fighter, and does not engage in combat merely to exemplify and flaunt his own power in comparison to others. He fights solely to defend himself and he never wishes to involve innocents into his fights. Jin rarely ever draws his blade against an opponent, preferring to intimidate and restrict him through the clever use of Hakuda and to do so. He engages in very little "banter" during conversation, and normally uses pyrokinetic techniques to defeat his opponent without much effort exerted at all. All in all, Jin is a mystery covered by another mystery. He is an intricate puzzle, a puzzle which is virtually impossibly to decipher through, his goals and drive remain hidden within his soul, as his dark past has surfaced the Jin that is seen today. Refined, calm, understanding and in all aspects... an empty void. Appearance Jin bears the appearance of an almost solemn young man in his mid twenties, whose most outstanding trait is his crimson hair, having been kept in that state for the entirety of his life. It goes down to his lower-neck and is kept free and away from his forehead. He has a somewhat lean but toned stature and bears almost sorrowful brown eyes. He is commonly garmented in a variant of the shinigami's shikahusho, having instead adorned a light purple-lined cloak over a similar jacket with several buttons and a very wide collar, along with similarly designed pants and shoes. Jin is almost always seen smoking, a habit picked up from an early age. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: Though the full extent of Jin's spiritual power isn't known, he is noted to boast large amounts of spiritual power, presumably equivalent to that of a Captain in the Gotei 13. After his defection, Jin has achieved the use of Bankai, and thus increasing his spiritual power by considerable amounts. Like his zanpakutō, Jin's own spiritual energy bears the appearance of light orange flames that can be used to create potent shockwaves which may burn things surrounding him, albeit at a far weaker level than his zanpakutō. *' ': Jin has displayed excellent control over his spiritual energy, enough to be able to manipulate the flames that he produces from his spiritual energy into potent waves, and other forms through the use of hand motions. Jin shows enough skill to be able to weave such flames into his hakuda for immense damage potential, as well as doing so with his swordsmanship on occasion. Jin has shown himself to use this as his primary form of combat before resorting to other forms of combat. Hakuda Master: *'Kotemyaku' (小手脈 Forearm Pulse) a unique technique in which the user packs spiritual power into the core of their forearm, using this and a defensive position to almost instinctively block another's attack, upon contact with the opposing force, the spiritual energy from the user's forearm is then expelled outward in a shockwave of sorts, allowing the user to repel the force upon themselves to cause the opponent to lose their balance, allowing for another swift strike to be landed upon them. Jin is one of the more active practitioners of the technique, using it consistently during his rare battles, and even creating unique variations of the technique. Zanpakutō Hitokukachū Kyohi (秘匿火中拒否 Hiding in the Flames of Denial) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character